


All According to Plan

by doublecheckyoself



Series: Full Bellies [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Because that's what this is, Body Worship, Bondage, Burping, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gay Sex, How is that not a tag, I can't believe that's not a tag, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Stuffing, WOW LOOK AT THOSE TAGS, and it's really sweet omfg, incredible, just a hint of it, this got emotional fuck, what's the tag for soft sweet sex is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublecheckyoself/pseuds/doublecheckyoself
Summary: Magnus has a plan for some fun times between him and Alec.  It goes pretty well, if he does say so himself.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Full Bellies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	All According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read, please. This is a kinky fic so please read the tags so you know what you're getting into.

One finger, two, _step step step_ … with single-minded purpose, Magnus walks his hand up Alec’s side, up the expanse of soft, pale skin and lean, taut muscle. Scars pass beneath the pads of his fingers, the remnants of sprawling, black Marks. Marks like the voyance rune inscribed on the back of Alec’s hand, a hand that has been pulled behind him. Drawing his fingers along Alec’s ribs, Magnus skirts the edge of a rope, one binding his boyfriend’s wrists behind his back, and gives it an experimental tug. 

No give. Excellent.

Magnus finishes his route, both hands now trailing up over Alec’s strong shoulders, then his chest, his collar bones, his neck, and coming to rest just under his jaw. Alec’s eyes are on him, blue gaze hard and calculating. He’s trying to figure out what Magnus’s game is, Magnus can see it in his eyes. What is Magnus going to do next? Where will his hands wander now? Does he have a plan? Who even knows?

Magnus smirks, because yes, he does, in fact, have a plan, and a simple one at that. It begins and ends with making Alec feel as good as it is humanly possible to get. He is going to absolutely _debauch_ his boyfriend. One… delicious… morsel… at a time.

“So I notice you didn’t go for the gag. Intending to use my mouth for something in particular?”

Perceptive little shadowhunter. Pulling back, Magnus laughs aloud. “Oh, _darling_ ,” he says, raising one hand to Alec’s cheek, caressing it gently. Alec tilts his head into Magnus’s palm, a gesture of trust, though his eyes never quite stop squinting as if he’s trying to dissect Magnus in his mind. Magnus can’t help it when he leans in close to whisper, “More than you realize.”

The shiver that runs through Alec’s body is a marvelous thing. Almost as marvelous as the fact that the two of them are fresh from their favorite Italian place, Alec’s stomach full but not stuffed.

Magnus, if anyone is wondering, intends to change that immediately if not sooner.

But first. Magnus steps back to admire his work for a long moment. The ropes binding Alec are a deep, rich purple, as bold as the Marks against Alec’s light skin. They cross over his chest in an almost geometric pattern, knots lying flush against his skin. His arms are bound behind him, and he kneels on the bed with his knees spread, his cock semi-interested already. He flushes as Magnus openly eyes it.

“So what’s the plan?” he asks, shifting. He eyes Magnus’s cock in return, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Magnus hums, spinning a finger lazily in the air. A plate appears, floating just there until he reaches out and plucks it free. On it are a dozen brownies, frosted lightly with chocolate frosting. “Open up,” he says, picking one up.

Bemused, Alec does, accepting a bite of the confection. The moment it touches his tongue he moans softly, his eyes fluttering closed. “Oooh. God, that’s good.”

Magnus grins, pleased. The brownies are rich and heavy, just the way Alec likes them. Magnus knows. He spent a lot of time finding the perfect recipe, meticulous. Just like he was meticulous when he was planning for tonight, all the way down to the movie they saw and the specific table they were seated at when they were at the restaurant. He wanted to make sure Alec ate his fill of fettuccine without getting self-conscious like he sometimes does when they’re out in public, wanted to make sure that Alec was at ease the whole time, wanted to make sure that everything went _right_.

So far so good. Alec chews and swallows, his eyes opening again. Magnus is ready with the brownie, already pressing it to Alec’s mouth. He stays silent, taking in every movement of Alec’s lips, his jaw, his throat as he swallows. Alec is a work of art—his inky black hair and his deep blue eyes are variations on the night sky, pigments that an artist would kill to get hold of. His cheeks are angular, his jaw a sharp line, his lashes thick and beautiful. It’s heady, intoxicating, knowing that he is under Magnus’s control. That he’ll open his mouth again and again for the food that Magnus hand-feeds him, swallowing it down obediently… Magnus feels his blood rushing downward. 

After the third brownie, Alec starts to slow down. His stomach is a little distended, gurgling quietly as it tries to digest the rich food inside it. “Can I ask for something to drink?” he asks, looking up through his lashes.

Magnus nods, but before he fetches said drink he reaches forward to pluck a crumb off Alec’s cheek, bringing it to his own lips. Alec’s eyes follow the entire way, focused entirely on Magnus’s every move, and _god_ that’s hot. Magnus can’t help it—he leans forward to press a slow, sweet kiss to Alec’s lips, tasting chocolate on him. Alec nuzzles forward, eager to deepen it, but Magnus, despite his own eagerness, chooses to break free and again wave a finger in the air.

This time a glass appears, full of whole milk and topped off with a straw. He takes hold of it and brings it to Alec’s lips, guiding the straw. Alec drinks eagerly, easily a third of the glass all at once, before he pulls back and opens his mouth for another bite of brownie.

And so they go. Magnus keeps the pace slow and steady, making sure that Alec’s stomach feels full but not painful. After the sixth brownie Alec stops again, licking his lips, his eyes closed.

Magnus hums. “How are you doing?”

Alec shifts slightly, raising his shoulders until the ropes strain. His bare stomach is clearly full, pressing outward as he stretches. Magnus can’t help it—he smooths both hands against it, massaging gently. “Doing okay, very full,” Alec says, and then burps in his closed mouth, breathing slowly out. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Magnus breathes. “If you need to let up air let it up, okay?”

Alec looks like he’s about to protest, probably something about manners, but Magnus presses down on the top of his churning stomach and another burp comes up. Alec still muffles it in his closed mouth, but he doesn’t apologize this time, his blue eyes locked on Magnus.

Magnus smiles. “Good. Now open up.”

Obviously getting reluctant, Alec opens his mouth. One bite, chew, swallow… two bites, chew, swallow… three bites…

Alec moans, stopping despite Magnus’s encouragement. “Full,” he complains.

Magnus can’t help the smile that curves across his face. “Here,” he says, offering the milk again. Alec sips more conservatively this time, just enough to wet his tongue. Then Magnus brings the brownie back. “We’re not stopping until you’ve finished this one, at the very least.”

Alec groans. He arches his back, pushing his overfull stomach out once again. “Fine. Just do it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Magnus presents the brownie and Alec takes another large bite, chewing resolutely and swallowing it down. Magnus presses his hand to Alec’s stomach and he could almost swear that he can feel the food making its way down into Alec’s gut. The organ is clearly straining now, gurgling sincerely. One last bite, and the brownie is finished, making seven brownies on top of the fettuccine. 

Alec breathes out, letting his head hang for a moment. “God, I feel like I’m going to explode,” he says, with a small snort. “I hope you have something fun planned after all this.”

“Oh, I do, no worries, love,” Magnus says. He then settles on the bed beside Alec and starts to rub his stomach, smoothing his palm over it. It’s hard, packed full, and Alec breathes out carefully as Magnus rubs a small circle around his belly button. “Just relax and let me work.”

Alec shifts, giving Magnus better access to his stomach, though his eyes, locked on Magnus’s, are calculating again. He’s trying to figure out what Magnus’s plan is still. Well, too bad. Magnus isn’t going to give it away just yet. What he’s going to do instead is give Alec a moment to breathe, and then they are going to finish those brownies.

He gives it five minutes before he decides it’s time. The look Alec gives him when he reaches for the plate again is priceless. It’s somewhere between exasperated and fond, and Magnus can’t help the sharp, impish grin that comes up in response. “Just one more,” he promises, holding it up. Alec sighs, but starts to force it down. 

And then, when he’s done, sighs again when Magnus picks up another. A sip of milk, another brownie, and this time Magnus gets a whine when he picks up another, the tenth in total. Alec has to swallow for a long moment before he starts on that one.

“How long are you going to torture me?” he asks at the end, stifling another burp.

“Not torture,” Magnus says. “Not if you’re enjoying it.”

Alec pouts, though he’s eyeing the plate now. There are only two brownies left, and if Magnus knows anything about his boyfriend, it’s that when the going gets tough he gets going.

“Do you still want to do this?” Magnus asks. “We can stop here.” But, just as he expects, Alec shakes his head and opens his mouth.

By the time the last one is down, Alec can hardly stifle the burps. They’re coming up one after another, short, rumbling ones from the pit of his stomach. His eyes are half-lidded, his torso slouching down around his stomach, which is as round as Magnus has ever seen it. The ropes dig into his shoulders and sides, framing it beautifully. He looks so full and sated… Magnus licks his lips. Almost time for phase two.

Not quite yet, though. Magnus slips from the bed, kneeling down in front of Alec. He then sets his mind to rubbing Alec’s stomach, easing up as many burps as he can and helping him digest a little. It’s good, but it’s not enough. Magnus pushes himself up, leaning over the bed and getting closer and closer to Alec until they’re nearly nose to nose, his hands still kneading small circles on Alec’s stuffed belly. 

For the first time Alec winces, pulling back until he can look Magnus in the eye.

“This isn’t sex,” he says bluntly. “What are you doing?”

Magnus takes a deep breath. He is close enough to Alec to see his own pupils reflected back in Alec’s eyes—usually slitted, right now they’re so dilated that they resemble black holes. He closes his eyes and leans even closer to Alec, pressing his nose against Alec’s jaw. “I don’t just want sex. I want you to feel so good that you can’t _think straight_. I want you to feel like you’ve never lost a fight. I want you to feel full, and sated, and cared for, and I want you to know, no questions asked, that you are the most precious thing I’ve ever held in my hands. Because you are. You are the most precious thing I’ve ever had the fortune to touch, and I can’t imagine a world where you don’t mean _everything_ to me.”

Everything is silent for a second. If Magnus had been any less sure that Alec loves him back just as much he would have been unnerved by the pause, but he knows. He knows that Alec loves him back. What he doesn’t know is how Alec will respond to having it said aloud like this.

A moment later he finds out, as Alec’s wavering voice says his name. Magnus pulls back just in time to see a tear spill over from Alec’s eye. “Fuck,” Alec mutters, closing his eyes. The action only causes more tears to fall.

“What is it, love?” Magnus asks, wiping them away. More come to replace them, Alec shuddering, his face scrunching up. He shakes his head. He’s straining against the bindings, though, the muscles of his arms tight. 

“Do you need me to untie you?” Magnus asks now, watching carefully. Alec is usually good about letting him know what he needs, but sometimes he gets overwhelmed and unresponsive, retreating inside himself.

Not today. He’s quick with a response today, a sharp nod of his head. With a wave of his hand, Magnus undoes the knots all at once, the rope vanishing into thin air. Alec shakes out his hands once, twice, to get the blood flowing again, before he all but throws himself into Magnus’s arms. Magnus can feel his stomach pressing against his own as bare legs wrap around his waist, Alec pressing himself as close as he can. His chest shudders with a half-sob, his arms wrapping tight around Magnus’s shoulders.

Magnus hugs back, burrowing his nose into the crook between Alec’s neck and shoulder. “It’s true,” he says, blithely. “You’re worth the world to me. You know that.”

“It j-just hit all at once,” Alec says. His voice is thick, his throat working as he swallows back little stuffed burps. Magnus runs a hand down his back, stroking gently.

They stay like that for a long moment. Alec cries, and Magnus holds him, and that’s that. The sky could fall around them and Magnus wouldn’t let go.

Then Alec pulls back, wiping at his eyes, and Magnus asks, “Do you want sex now?”

“Please,” Alec says, a flush and a grin spreading across his face. He’s beautiful, naked and bare for Magnus alone to see. His wet eyes close and he presses his cheek to Magnus’s, sniffing a little as Magnus sets him down gently on the bed, following quickly after. They’ve already prepped everything they need to prep, and it takes but a moment to summon the bottle of lube that lives in the bedside drawer. 

Magnus leans back far enough to press a kiss to the apex of Alec’s stuffed belly, feeling it working away under him. Alec squirms a little, muffling a burp into one hand, but Magnus drags the hand down and moves to his lips, kissing him with everything he has. He feels Alec trying to pull away and lets him go, focusing on pressing kisses to Alec’s jaw as Alec burps again. He feels Alec’s wince and chuckles. “Love, you know I don’t mind. Let them up.”

“I feel gross. Like a pig,” Alec mumbles.

“Cutest pig I’ve ever seen,” Magnus says, grinning. “Besides, you did so well for me. Ate everything I offered. You’re so… so… _good_.” With each word Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek, making Alec flush darker. Then Magnus settles between Alec’s legs, spreading them wide and lubing up his fingers.

The first finger goes in slowly, sinking in knuckle by knuckle. Alec is so warm that Magnus moans, imagining how good he’s going to feel. Alec is biting his lip, working on staying relaxed as he watches Magnus’s face. Magnus sits back on his heels, working the finger in and out as his other hand presses gently on Alec’s stomach, rubbing slow circles. Alec has stopped trying to stifle the burps, thank god—he’s letting them up as they come, and something about that is so incredibly hot that Magnus feels his cock hardening with no direct stimulation.

“Ready for more?” he asks softly. Alec nods, and Magnus slowly eases in a second finger. This time it’s Alec that lets out a noise, something in between a gasp and a moan. His arm has come up over his face, hiding it away, but Magnus patiently reaches up to take his hand, exposing the deep flush. Now is not the time to feel shy. He threads his fingers through Alec’s, holding tight. His other fingers curl, searching for the right spot, and after a moment of searching he finds it. 

Alec arches, his knees pressing up against Magnus’s sides. His fingers are painfully tight on Magnus’s, but Magnus doesn’t mention it, instead grinning as he does it again.

“Next one,” Alec says, after a few moments of this, swallowing hard. His breathing is starting to speed up, his eyes slipping closed as he focuses on the sensations. Magnus, ever obedient, slides in a third finger, working them a little faster now. He looks down at Alec, drinking him in. 

Black hair, mussed a bit from hitting the pillow. 

Bottom lip, clamped between his teeth. 

Hands, one on his stomach and one in Magnus’s. 

Cock, standing at attention. 

“Ready, Love?” Magnus asks softly.

Alec nods, opening his eyes and giving Magnus a flushed, half-lidded look that makes Magnus weak at the knees. Magnus smiles, bringing Alec’s hand to his lips to press a quick kiss to it before he lines up and starts to push in.

He’s slow, sliding in an inch at a time until he’s all the way in. He pauses there, breathing deeply with Alec, letting the feeling of tightness, of warmth, spread through him. Alec’s knees press against his sides as if Alec is holding him there, and Magnus leans down to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. Then he pulls slowly back and goes to slide in again.

From there he sets an excruciatingly slow pace, focusing each thrust on searching for the spot that makes Alec cry out loud. Alec is stuffed and sated, relaxed, and Magnus intends for him to stay that way. He deserves it. He deserves everything. He deserves to be made love to, to have love lavished upon him. He deserves the world.

“Are you—going to speed up?” Alec asks, his voice nearly breaking as Magnus hits his prostate. Magnus pays him no mind, still working them slowly, intentionally, one thrust at a time. He’s going to speed up, yes, but not yet. First…

He gets another squirt of lube, spreading it on his palm before he gets a hand around Alec’s cock. He squeezes gently, once, running his thumb over the slit before he begins to pump it, in time with the thrusts. Alec’s breathing is breaking down into sips and gasps of air, all punctuated by low burps. A particularly sharp thrust forces out a big one, and Alec slaps his free hand to his mouth, looking mortified.

“Nuh-uh, don’t do that,” Magnus says, jerking his head to the side. Alec’s hand lifts from his face, Magnus’s magic moving it slowly and intentionally away. Alec whines, but Magnus shakes his head, laughing. “Be good for me and let them up.”

“They’re gross,” Alec says.

Magnus shakes his head again. Then he thrusts in as hard as he can, making Alec gasp. It’s time to speed up now. He does it slowly, a slow, mounting progression from pleasure to climax, making Alec groan aloud. His skin is getting sweaty, the sound of his thrusts wet, Alec pliant beneath him, and _god_ it feels so good. More important than that, however, is the fact that _Alec_ feels good, his gasps turning into moans turning into cries as Magnus works his cock and thrusts deep inside him, simultaneously bringing both of them up toward orgasm.

“Come for me, love,” Magnus says. Alec’s hand is tight on his, their fingers still intertwined. Alec cries out, wordless, arching up from the bed. “Come on, love. Come for me.”

“Gonna—” Alec manages to say, and then he’s gone, releasing over Magnus’s hand, his muscles tightening on Magnus’s cock. Magnus follows close behind him, hip deep and breathing heavily as he falls to his elbows, pressed chest to stomach with Alec. 

“Still feeling okay?” Magnus asks, as soon as he’s got his breathing under control. 

Alec nods, moaning a little as Magnus pulls out. “Stomach hurts a little,” he admits, folding his legs toward his chest and breathing deeply.

“Sorry,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “Get comfy, I’ll clean you up.”

“You don’t have to—” Alec protests, going to sit up, but Magnus pushes him back down. He then goes about conjuring up wet washcloths, wiping Alec and then himself down before he strips the dirty blanket off the bed and magics up two pairs of pajama pants. He helps Alec—who, despite his protests, is clearly feeling the food coma coming on—get dressed, and then pulls on his own clothes. With that done, he slips into bed with Alec, gently rolling his boyfriend onto his side so that he can slot himself into the space behind him like a spoon. He wraps his arm around Alec’s distended stomach, pulling himself as close as he can. His hand then begins to move, stroking up and down Alec’s stomach.

Alec sighs, relaxed in Magnus’s arms. “This was a good night,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it went all according to my plan,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to Alec’s black locks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second sex scene I've ever written so let me know what you think!
> 
> Still working on some Mob Psycho smut if anyone is interested in that. If not feel free to leave a request with what you want! I can't promise I'll do it but I need more kinky smut in my life.


End file.
